The Creator (boss)
The Creator is a boss encountered in . It is summoned by Godcat to assault the party in second and sixth waves of the final battle. Appearance The Creator is a large golden machine piloted by Godcat's Light aspect. It resembles a futuristic tank with a giant golden cannon to the right of the cockpit, white-gold armor plating on its sides, and tiny angel wings on the back. Overview The Creator is encountered twice throughout the Godcat battle: The first time being at the second wave of the battle, escorted by two Blades of Heaven and two Blue Crystals; and the second time near the end, alongside The Destroyer. In the second encounter, both The Creator and The Destroyer's health are reduced by about one third compared to their solo appearance. At the start of the battle, The Creator will always attempt to Charge while casting Guardian on itself. It will then fire a beam that does massive Holy damage to the entire party, with a very high chance of Syphoning them. The Creator will also use this attack occasionally in the battle. The Creator uses a wide variety of physical and magical attacks centered around the , , , and elements. It can use large spears on chains shot out from it or the ground, group-cast version of Blast and Iceberg, Thunder-based orbs, or Hurricane. The Creator can also summons an army of helpers per turn to replace its fallen ones, primarily consisting of Blue Crystals and Blades of Heaven. On harder difficulties, the Creator will use the Absolute Zero Limit Break when at low health. Statistics , , , and attacks. Summons Blades of Heaven, Blue Crystals, and many other foes. |HP = 3200* |Atk = 4.2 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4.2 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 5 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 1000 |AP = 50 |SP = 100 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 4 |fire = 50% |thunder = -50% |ice = 50% |earth = -30% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -50% |holy = 200% |dark = -100% |burn = 50% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |dispel = 30% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Gold Plate |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Elixir of Life |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Mercury |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Titanium |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Diamond |item5chance = 50% |item6name = Plutonium Core |item6chance = 50% |item7name = Plasma Ball |item7chance = 50%}} Attacks and Abilities |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Mega Blast |Target5 = All |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Thunder Laser |Target6 = All |Power6 = 75 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Thunder Orbs |Target7 = All |Power7 = 66/5 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Thunder |StatusChance7 = 6% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 90% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Wind Blast |Target8 = All |Power8 = 30 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Wind |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Attack9 = Charge (Guardian) |Target9 = Self |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 50% 50% 25% 2x |StatusIcon9 = |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Charges to use Holy Beam. |Attack10 = Holy Beam |Target10 = All |Power10 = 260 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Holy |StatusChance10 = 100% |StatusStrength10 = 2x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 150% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10= 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = Requires and expends . |Attack11 = Absolute Zero |Target11 = All |Power11 = 100 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Ice |StatusChance11 = 80% 100% |StatusStrength11 = 3x 30% |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 150% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = May be used only on Hard and Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic ; Attacks * First turn → Charge; * First turn at <32% HP on Hard/Epic → Absolute Zero; * Charged → Holy Beam; * ≥49% HP → Spikes (1/7), Chains (1/7), Iceberg (1/7), Tri-Blast (1/7), Thunder Laser (1/7), Thunder Orbs (1/7), Wind Blast (1/7); * <49% HP → Spikes (1/8), Chains (1/8), Iceberg (1/8), Mega Blast (1/8), Thunder Laser (1/8), Thunder Orbs (1/8), Wind Blast (1/8), Charge (1/8). ; Reinforcements * The Creator has 2 sets of HP checkpoints, that if reached will trigger it to passively spawn reinforcements. Below lists the checkpoints, and the chance of the minion in question being summoned: ** Set A (at 79%, 59%, 39%, 19%): *** 2 Blue Crystals (1/2) *** 2 Blades of Heaven (1/2) ** Set B (at 74%, 49%, 24%), will not be used during Wave 6: *** 2 Gold Fishes (1/5) *** 2 Mage Dogs (1/5) *** 2 Spirits (1/5) *** 2 random Clays that may be White, Blue or Yellow (1/5) *** 2 random Eyes that may be Angel or Frozen (1/5) *** Instead, if HP < 29%: 2 random Monoliths that may be Viking or Ancient ** Multiple checkpoints bypassed in each set in 1 turn will only account for 1 reinforcement attempt. For example, if the 79%, 74% and 59% checkpoints are bypassed in 1 turn, the 79% checkpoint is ignored and only the 74% and 59% will trigger a reinforcement call. ** The check for each set is skipped if there are no more room for reinforcement. Wave 2 starts with two Blue Crystals (slots 1 and 5) and two Blades of Heaven (slots 2 and 4) on boss' side; Wave 6 starts with a Blade of Hell (slot 1), The Destroyer (slot 3) and a Blade of Heaven (slot 4) on its side. Strategy : See: Godcat/Strategy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses